Silver Pendant
The Silver Pendant is a magical pendant that only appears in the Winx Club Comic Series for the Hallowinx mini-series. Overview Appearance The silver pendant is a sliver pendant that has a red tear drop like red gem at the top. The top looking similar to bat wings, while to bottom splits into two parts that curl around each other. Comics Season 4 In Werewolves in Shady Hill, Feras is seen first wearing the pendant, being able to fight off the werewolves. Stella picks up the pendant and admires its beauty until Feras warns her about how the pendant holds a great magical power against the werewolves. If used in the wrong hands, the pendant could become a danger to anyone around it. The girls realize that they are now safe thanks to the pendant and Feras snatches it away, telling them that it is made out of silver: the only metal that can injure a werewolf. Another werewolf attacks Feras which causes him to drop the pendant. Once it lands, it unleashes a powerful burst of moonlight which causes the werewolves to flee. At the end of the issue, Coco scurries up to Flora with the pendant and tosses it into her hands as Garont explains that Gaia wants her to keep the pendant as she will need it very soon. Flora promises to keep the pendant with her as now the fate of her and the Winx has been sealed... It is mentioned in the beginning of The Club of Vampires. Later in the issue, Bloom clasps the pendant in her hand and begins to feel a strong magical energy. Focusing on it more and more, Bloom can tell that the magical energy is not one of a werewolf. Stella remembers their ordeal on Shady Hill and begins to reminisce on how they found everyone hanging from tree branches in magical nets left by the werewolves. However, she is cut off by Bloom who sees that the pendant has led them to the front of a gloomy-looking cafe. Later with the silver pendant, Amaranth plans to control the humans and werewolves as he took it away from Bloom. Amaranth suddenly appears from behind her and then into three separate copies, all as he threatens Bloom in hopes of getting her to give him the silver pendant. Bloom winks to Belle, indicating that she has a trick up her sleeve and she starts to comply with Amaranth's demands by laying the pendant on the ground. Bloom then claims that animals have the ability to recognize any kind of presence with their sixth sense, revealing that Belle was able to find the real Amaranth behind his clones. Amaranth is confident that Bloom is too weak to be able to fight him off but Bloom reveals that she has been chosen as a Guardian of Gaia: a guardian to all living beings on the planet Earth. As she speaks, a fiery crossbow materializes on her right arm thanks to the powers Gaia had stored inside Belle. With the crossbow, Bloom fires a fiery arrow into Amaranth and destroys him. Short afterwards, everyone is outside of the cafe as Mina explains that Amaranth's plan was to overpower humans and vampires with his mental powers. Flora adds that he planned on defeating the werewolves who did not join his side with his army of hypnotized humans and vampires, using magical items like the silver pendant to make them weak. Bloom has Mina promise that she and the other vampires will not harm humans and Mina agrees to the promise, claiming that she and her coven will only prey on suffering humans, absorbing their negative energy so that they will ultimately end up helping them. Trivia *Despite being such an important item for two-thirds of the mini-series, the Silver Pendant is neither seen nor mentioned at all in Issue 93: Revenge of the Mummy. Category:Winx Club Category:Earth Category:Comics Category:Items Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Jewelry Category:Flora